The Akuma Smile
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dua kali pada orang yang sama dan juga berpotensi membuat patah hati?
1. Chapter 1

The Akuma Smile

Houshakuji Renge xXx Ootori Kyoya

Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

Story by C.M.A

* * *

Mata bulat Renge menatap sepasang sejoli di hadapan altar itu dengan air mata yang membayang. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak terima kalau orang yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta ternyata adalah perempuan. Dan bukan juga karena ia tidak diizinkan menjadi _chief_ EO pernikahan Tamaki-Haruhi. Jelas bukan itu.

"Heh." Terdengar dengusan kasar dari belakang lehernya. "Kau menangis?"

Renge mengerjap dan menyusut air mata dari sudut matanya lantas menelengkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap si tampan berkacamata yang memasang wajah evil-nya.

"Tentu saja! Ini pernikahan yang sangat mengharukan!"

"Hmm." Hanya itu respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyoya. Tubuhnya masih condong ke depan dengan tangan bertumpu pada kursi panjang gereja yang Renge duduki.

Jeda yang panjang diikuti oleh sorakan meriah saat kedua mempelai melakukan ciuman pertama mereka setelah dinyatakan sebagai suami-istri. Renge mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap aksi yang dilakukan oleh Tamaki pada Haruhi yang semakin memanas. Jelas ia mendengar sorakan si kembar Hitachiin dan seruan Honey-sempai pada Mori-sempai. Suasana saat itu memang sangat heboh karena Tamaki terlihat seolah memakan wajah Haruhi.

"Kenapa kamu memalingkan wajah?" tanya suara itu lagi yang terdengar sangat dekat. Kyoya memang berbicara tepat di sebelah telinga Renge.

"A-apa?" wajah Renge merona seketika. Di belakangnya, Kyoya tersenyum khas cowok itu. Syukurlah, Haruhi mampu melepas Tamaki dengan pukulannya yang masih sekuat dulu. Sekarang Renge bisa menatap ke depan lagi. Tapi Kyoya masih belum berhenti mengamatinya.

"Apa kamu malu melihat orang berciuman?" tanyanya lagi membuat rona kemerahan itu menyebar cepat hingga ke telinga. "Kamu sungguh belum pernah? Berarti kamu belum pernah berciuman? Astaga…" Seolah menemukan hal yang sangat mengejutkan, Kyoya memasang wajah pura-pura terkejutnya. "Padahal aku kira Prancis negara yang bebas."

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum pernah berciuman? Apa itu masalah?" Renge mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan memalingkan wajah. Sayangnya, ia malah menoleh ke arah kiri di mana wajah Kyoya berada.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Sebenarnya…" mata cokelat Kyoya menatapnya tajam, ekspresi wajanya ambigu seperti biasa. Sebuah _smirk_ timbul tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya, aku rasa itu bukan masalah…" Ujar cowok itu santai sambil mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Renge.

Pupil mata Renge membesar dan wajahnya luar biasa terkejut. Tapi tidak dengan Kyoya yang sudah menarik wajahnya lagi. Cowok itu tersenyum miring.

"Aku menyukainya."

Dengan senyum anehnya Kyoya pergi meninggalkan Renge bersama dengan beberapa orang yang ikut berdiri hendak mengantar pengantin ke pintu gereja. Saat kerumunan itu berlalu di hadapannya, Renge hanya bisa terpaku sambil menatap punggung Kyoya yang menjauh.

Tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata kembali turun. Ia merasakannya lagi. Patah hati yang kedua dengan orang yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"Renge-chan! Renge-chan!"

Panggilan Honey-sempai padanya membuat Renge tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia letakkan piring kuenya dan menatap Honey-sempai yang tampak imut dengan tuksedo warna pink. Di pangkuannya ada Usa-chan.

"Apa?"

"Haru-chan akan melempar buket bunganya! Ayo cepat bangun dan bergabung dengan mereka!" tangan kecil Honey-sempai menarik Renge dengan semangatnya, membuat Renge terseok-seok mengikutinya menuju kerumunan gadis-gadis yang menunggu di hadapan Haruhi.

Renge sebenarnya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan buket bunga itu. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup berada dalam satu ruangan lagi dengan Kyoya meskipun pemuda itu sibuk mengobrol dengan yang lain – dengan gadis lain.

"Aku lempar ya…."

"Aku! Aku! Beri padaku!"

"Tidak! Lempar ke arahku Haru-chan!"

"Satu… dua… ti—!"

Renge sama sekali tidak siap saat kerumunan di hadapannya serta merta bergerak mundur untuk menjangkau buket bunga mawar yang dilempar Haruhi, membuat tubuhnya terdorong dengan kasar. Ia menutup matanya, merutuki diri sendiri karena sudah berbuat bodoh. Untuk apa ia berdiri memperebutkan sebuah buket bunga yang konyol? Ia tidak butuh hal itu saat ini. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari itu, sesuatu yang akan membuat Kyoya menginginkannya. Dan jelas bukan bunga itu jawabannya.

Lama ia menunggu tapi ia tidak merasa tubuhnya sakit karena membentur lantai. Sebaliknya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupinya. Saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat Kyoya tersenyum ke arahnya dari atas.

"Kamu menjatuhkan ini?"

Seisi ruangan itu bersorak heboh saat Kyoya perlahan-lahan membantu Renge berdiri dan menyerahkan buket bunga yang ada di genggaman cowok itu. Renge menerimanya dengan ragu, merasa aneh saat tiba-tiba saja perasaannya berubah lebih baik.

"A-arigatou." Ucapnya terbata. Kyoya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lagi-lagi senyuman yang mampu meningkatkan kerja otot jantungnya. Cepat-cepat ia menolehkan wajah.

"Renge-chan! Kamu mendapatkan buketnya ya? Selamat! Aku yakin setelah ini kamu akan segera menyusul kebahagiaan kami. Ya kan, Haruhi?" Tamaki berkata heboh sambil memeluk pinggang Haruhi yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Chotto! Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi menggeliat risih.

"Kenapa Haruhi? Aku 'kan suamimu! Masa memelukmu saja tidak boleh?" protes Tamaki mengiba.

"Bukan begitu! Coba lihat itu! Wajah Renge-chan merah sekali. Renge-chan apa kamu demam?"

Renge memegang pipinya sendiri yang terasa hangat. Tapi tangannya sendiri terasa dingin.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat." Ujar Haruhi cemas sambil memegangi sebelah tangan Renge. "Tanganmu dingin."

"Ada apa?" Muncul si kembar Hikaru dan Kaoru yang sejak tadi duduk berdua saja sambil mengobrol di sudut ruangan. "Renge-chan kenapa?"

"Rumah sakit." Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Renge terangkat, Mori-sempai menggendongnya. Wajah cowok itu sama datarnya seperti biasa.

"Ti-tidak perlu! Aku hanya sedikit jet-lag." Renge meminta pada Mori-sempai untuk menurunkannya. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke hotel tempatku menginap."

"Sepanjang hari ini memang kamu lebih pendiam dari biasanya." Haruhi mengelus lengannya. "Hotel tempatmu menginap 'kan cukup jauh, bagimana kalau kamu istirahat sebentar di kamar kami?"

"Ka-kamar kami? Maksudmu kamar pengantin kita?" tanya Tamaki spontan. "Tapi Haruhi, itu 'kan kamar pengantin kita…"

"Tidak perlu, Haruhi." Kyoya memotong rengekan sahabatnya. "Sebagai tunangannya, sudah kewajibanku untuk mengantarnya ke hotel tempatnya menginap."

_Sebagai tunangan…_ Renge tersenyum sarkastis.

"Iya. Aku akan pulang ke hotel." Tambah Renge pura-pura ceria, ia tidak sadar tatapan tajam pria berkacamata di sebelahnya. "Dia akan mengantarku."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama jet-lag. Sebaiknya istirahat sebentar di sini. Satu atau dua jam." Haruhi masih bersikeras, benar-benar mengabaikan wajah merajuk Tamaki.

"Jangan sedih ya, Tama-chan." Honey-sempai menepuk-nepuk punggung Tamaki yang sudah bersandar di bahu Hikaru.

"Tono… jangan memalukan begini." Si kembar menghela napas bercampur geli.

"Tapi 'kan~~~ Huaaaa~~~ Okaa-san, anakmu jahat sekali!" Tamaki beralih pada lengan Kyoya, menariknya ganas.

"He? Aku masih jadi ibunya juga?" Kyoya mendengus.

"Tamaki-sempai! Kalau kau terus merengek begitu, malam ini aku akan tidur sendiri!" Haruhi menatap Tamaki garang, membuat suami barunya itu langsung membatu. Dengan acuh, Kyoya menarik tangannya dari tangan Tamaki.

"Oi! Oi! Tono!" Hikaru dan Kaoru mencoba menyadarkan Tamaki yang benar-benar membatu akibat ucapan Haruhi barusan.

"Haruhi… marah…" bisik Tamaki dengan tampang bodoh yang pol-polan.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba saja ayah Haruhi, Ranka, muncul bersama ayah Tamaki dan neneknya.

"Hua~~ kau kenapa putraku?" Ayah Tamaki shock melihat putranya.

"Haruhi… marah…" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Tamaki.

"Tamaki! Bertahanlah Nak!" Tuan Suoh menyemangati putranya yang mentalnya terguncang dengan ancaman tidak mendapatkan jatahnya.

"Ck. Tinggal dibeginikan saja." Ranka menggampar pipi Tamaki ganas, membuat tubuh Tamaki terlempar ke belakang.

"TAMAKIII!"

"TONOOO…"

"TAMA-CHAAANNN!"

Semua anggota Host Club mengerumuni Tamaki yang ternyata masih membatu juga. Ayah dan neneknya ikut menghampiri dan mengguncang-guncang Tamaki.

"Ck. Ayah masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kamu tidak menikah dengan Kyoya saja." Ranka menggaruk kepalanya. Hari itu ia memakai tuksedo dengan rambut dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Chotto!" Haruhi menatap ayahnya kesal.

Kyoya melirikkan matanya sekali lagi ke arah Renge yang wajahnya berubah pucat sekarang. "Maaf Haruhi, sepertinya aku akan meminjam kamar kalian sebentar. Bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Kemari, akan aku tunjukkan." Haruhi mempersilahkan Kyoya dan Renge berjalan duluan. Sekilas ia melempar tatapan galak pada Tamaki yang menatapnya dari jauh. Sekarang Tamaki tidak hanya berubah jadi patung, tapi mulai terkikis oleh angin.

"HARUHI!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak apa. Kamu bisa pergi." Renge menutup matanya dan memunggungi Kyoya. Ia mencoba menyamankan dirinya di atas futon yang digelar di tengah-tengah kamar. Ini pasti ide Tamaki-sempai untuk menggunakan futon dan bukannya ranjang yang biasa. Aroma kamar itu yang lembut membuat Renge lebih tenang. Meski begitu ia masih belum bisa bernapas dengan normal selama Kyoya masih ada di dekatnya.

Renge tidak mendengar jawaban apa-apa dari Kyoya sehingga ia mengulangnya lagi. "Kamu bisa pergi, kubilang."

"Haah?" Kyoya tersenyum miring, diliriknya punggung Renge yang terekspos. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

_Jangan… jangan terpancing ucapan ambigunya… tahan… jangan tanya apa maksudnya…_ Renge meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Ke-kenapa?" _Bodoh! Dasar Bodoh!_ Sekali lagi, Renge tidak tahan untuk tidak terpancing kata-kata Kyoya yang selalu mengundang rasa penasarannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan diucapkan si kacamata itu. Dan meskipun ia mengira-ngira, ia sama sekali tidak menduga jawaban yang kemudian terucap dari bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum menggodanya itu.

"Karena kamu tidak mengijinkanku."

_Apa?_

"Tentu saja kamu boleh pergi." _Jangan… jangan berbalik! Jangan tatap matanya! Jangan!_ "Aku bilang kamu bisa pergi." Renge mencengkram bantalnya erat. Ia sungguh tidak siap dengan permainan kata-kata sekarang. Dadanya terasa terlalu penuh untuk dimasuki lagi dengan ucapan Kyoya yang mungkin saja bisa meledakkannya.

Sekali lagi pria itu tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, Renge merasakan tarikan halus di kepalanya saat Kyoya menarik pita pink besar yang mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya. Seketika Renge duduk dan menatap Kyoya waspada.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Kyoya lagi-lagi tersenyum mengejeknya, tapi Renge sudah tidak peduli. Setelah apa yang dilakukan pria itu di gereja, Renge tidak mau melonggarkan kewaspadaannya pada pria yang akan menjadi suaminya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah tahun itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Renge curiga dengan mata terpancang pada pita pink yang sekarang melilit telapak tangan Kyoya hingga jari-jari panjang pria itu.

"Tidak ada." Sahut Kyoya santai. Tangannya sekarang bergerak melonggarkan dasinya. "Aku benar-benar butuh tidur." Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia merebahkan diri di futon dengan menjadikan tangannya bantal.

Renge menatap Kyoya dengan napas memburu. Ia sudah sampai di batasnya, ia harus keluar sekarang sebelum sesuatu terjadi. _Sebelum ia menangis._

"Mau ke mana?" Kyoya menarik tangan Renge hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk. "Tidurlah."

"Kalau kamu ingin tidur silahkan." Ucap Renge dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "A-aku akan pulang ke hotel." Tambahnya yang langsung disambut dengan tarikan keras hingga ia jatuh ke atas tubuh Kyoya yang terlentang di bawahnya. Dengan cepat Renge berguling ke samping dan menjaga jarak.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Tanya Renge sengit dengan jantung yang berdebar keras.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyoya. Kali ini matanya menatap Renge dengan sangat tajam hingga ia tidak sanggup menatapnya.

"K-kau tidak pergi. Jadi biar aku saja." Bisik Renge.

"Memang. Dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku juga ingin di sini?" Balas Kyoya. Renge diam. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menghadapi Kyoya. Terlebih ia masih merasakan tatapan tajam pria itu.

"Bukankah tadi kamu bilang kalau aku bisa pergi?" Kyoya bertanya dengan nada bosan bercampur kesal yang dikenali Renge setiap saat. Ia diam dan menunggu Kyoya meneruskan kata-katanya. "Tapi kamu tidak bilang kalau aku _boleh _pergi. Kalau kamu bilang _bisa, _itu berarti aku yang memutuskan. Tapi kamu tidak bilang _boleh_ dan berarti kamu sebenarnya tidak ingin aku pergi 'kan?"

Renge kaget mendengar penjelasan Kyoya dan lebih kaget lagi karena apa yang diucapkan pria itu benar adanya. Renge makin tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Kyoya tahu apa maksudnya bahkan sebelum dirinya sendiri sadar. Ia memang tidak mau Kyoya pergi meskipun sulit sekali berada dekat dengannya tanpa merasa… kesal. Atau sedih.

Renge tidak yakin Kyoya tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menggoda gadis-gadis setelah bertahun-tahun bergabung di Host Club. Makanya ia sangat tidak suka melihatnya dekat dengan gadis lain. Siapa pun mereka. Renge takut Kyoya akan menemukan orang yang lebih pantas darinya yang mungkin saja bertebaran di luar sana. Gadis cantik dari keturunan baik-baik yang akan membawa banyak keuntungan bagi keluarga Ootori jika sampai diperistri. Dan bukankah itu alasannya kenapa Kyoya menerima pertunangan mereka? Karena bisnis? Tidak seperti dia yang menerima Kyoya karena ia mengharapkan pria itu bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang Renge. Bukan seorang Houshakuji. Seperti dia yang melihat Kyoya sebagai pria itu sendiri, bukan sebagai seorang Ootori.

Rasanya sakit… tapi Renge ingin tetap seperti ini.

"Ja-jangan pergi…" ucapnya lirih. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

.

Kyoya menahan tubuh Renge yang sedikit terkulai dalam pelukannya. Sambil memencet tombol lift, Kyoya mencoba membangunkan Renge yang masih setengah sadar.

Mereka tetap harus kembali ke hotel karena tidak ingin mengganggu Tamaki dan Haruhi. Tentu saja itu juga kerena Kyoya tidak tahan dengan tatapan mengiba Tamaki. Sayangnya Renge benar-benar terkena jet-lag dan setelah tidur dua jam di kamar Tamaki dan Haruhi juga di mobil tadi, ia masih belum kembali pulih hingga Kyoya harus memapahnya.

Rambut panjang Renge yang terurai ke depan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Dengan lembut, Kyoya menyelipkan sebagian rambut itu ke belakang telinga Renge agar ia bisa melihat wajah tidur gadis itu.

Tadi di kamar Tamaki dan Haruhi, setelah Renge memintanya untuk tidak pergi, Kyoya benar-benar _blank. _Ia kaget gadis ini akhirnya mengatakan hal itu. Hal yang tidak ingin Kyoya akui tapi sebenarnya sangat ingin ia dengar.

Renge ingin dia berada di sisinya.

Tidak seperti Haruhi yang jujur tapi sulit ditebak, Renge tertutup padanya meski ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan gadis itu. Sejauh ini, Kyoya sudah melihat bagaimana gadis itu menahan perasaannya setiap kali melihat Kyoya dikerubungi gadis-gadis atau saat Ranka mengatakan agar ia menikah dengan Haruhi. Ia tahu Renge merasa tersinggung mendengarnya. Tapi tololnya, ego dan harga dirinya selalu menahannya untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Bahwa ia menginginkan Renge sebagai istri, bukan aset bisnis. Istri, bukan deposit berjalan.

"Unghhh…" Alis Renge mengerut dan perlahan matanya terbuka. Satu tangannya naik untuk memijat kepalanya pelan. Saat ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kyoya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya, matanya membulat dan ia langsung menarik diri. Sayangnya, Kyoya tidak mau melepaskan Renge.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di lantai 20 tempat kamarmu berada." Kata Kyoya kalem sambil menengadah melihat angka-angka yang berganti di atas pintu lift sementara tangannya semakin melingkar erat di sekeliling bahu Renge. Ia bisa mendengar gadis itu bergumam pelan. Mungkin sedang menyumpahinya.

"Mana pitaku?" Tanya Renge tiba-tiba sambil meraba rambutnya yang terurai. "Mana pitaku?" ulangnya.

Kyoya memejamkan mata. Bagus! Ia melupakan pita itu begitu saja karena ia harus memapah Renge. "Akan aku ambilkan besok."

Renge tidak bicara apa-apa lagi dan hanya diam menunduk, membuat Kyoya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu Renge sangat suka pita-pitanya. Bodohnya ia bisa sampai melupakannya. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali, tidak peduli jika Tamaki masih sibuk dengan 'urusannya', Kyoya akan datang mengambil pita itu.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kyoya melangkah keluar dengan Renge yang hanya patuh mengikutinya. Kyoya masih tidak yakin Renge sanggup berjalan dengan benar hingga ia terus merangkulnya sampai ia membaringkan Renge di ranjang. Rambut hitam panjang gadis itu terurai di atas ranjang dan sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang tampak pucat dan lelah di bawah cahaya lampu meja.

Kyoya memandangi Renge untuk beberapa saat sebelum berbalik. Tapi ia mendengar Renge memanggilnya. "K-kau mau pergi?"

Sial. Lagi-lagi nada suara seperti itu yang harus Kyoya dengar. Pergi? Ia tidak mau pergi. Tapi ia harus pergi. Kalau tidak…

"Tinggalah. Ada dua ranjang di kamar ini."

Kyoya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik hanya untuk menatap wajah mengantuk Renge dengan sorot mata yang tidak Kyoya mengerti. Tapi tawarannya memang sangat menggiurkan.

Renge sudah jatuh tertidur saat kemudian Kyoya melepas sepatu dan jasnya lantas melemparnya sembarang lalu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang yang sama. Sekali lagi ditatapnya wajah damai Renge sebelum meletakkan satu bantal sebagai pembatas. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring menghadap Renge.

"Kau terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan…" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Kyo..ya…"

Mata Kyoya terbelalak saat ia mendengar Renge menyebut namanya dalam tidur. Tapi begitu Renge memutar tubunya sehingga mereka berhadapan, Kyoya lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat air mata mengalir turun dari mata Renge yang terpejam.

"Kyoya."

Sudut bibir Kyoya berkedut. Dengan alis nyaris bertemu membentuk satu garis lurus, Kyoya memunggungi Renge dan mencoba menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri. Di kejauhan, ia mendengar suara petir dan hujan. Sepertinya akan ada badai.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Mata Kyoya terbelalak saat ia mendengar Renge menyebut namanya dalam tidur. Tapi begitu Renge memutar tubunya sehingga mereka berhadapan, Kyoya lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat air mata mengalir turun dari mata Renge yang terpejam.

"Kyoya."

Sudut bibir Kyoya berkedut. Dengan alis nyaris bertemu membentuk satu garis lurus, Kyoya memunggungi Renge dan mencoba menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri. Di kejauhan, ia mendengar suara petir dan hujan. Sepertinya akan ada badai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The Akuma Smile

Houshakuji Renge xXx Ootori Kyoya

Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

Story by C.M.A

* * *

Tamaki mengambil langkah mundur begitu melihat wajah Kyoya berubah mengerikan saat pria itu melihat pita milik Renge terikat menutupi mata Haruhi yang masih tertidur di bawah selimutnya. Ia langsung melempar tatapan berbahayanya pada Tamaki.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan selera kalian yang SM…" ujar Kyoya lamat-lamat sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Tamaki yang terus mundur.

"Ssst! Ssst! Jangan keras-keras!" Tamaki melempar tatapan khawatir ke arah Haruhi yang masih tidak bergerak. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu khawatir, karena selain matanya tertutup pita pink milik Renge, Haruhi juga memakai earphone.

"Tapi… kenapa harus pakai pita itu?" Kyoya meremas bagian depan piyama Tamaki hingga sahabatnya itu merinding. Kyoya sendiri sadar betapa ia bisa jadi begitu menakutkan jika sedang marah.

"Ma-maaf!" Tamaki memalingkan wajah, tidak sanggup menatap mata iblis Kyoya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?!" Tanya Kyoya yang lebih ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan pernah mau memberikan pita yang entah-habis-digunakan-untuk-apa-itu pada Renge.

"Te-tenang saja. Aku hanya pakai itu sebagai penutup mata." Kata Tamaki bodoh, mencoba menenangkan Kyoya.

Sringg… tatapan tajam lain mendarat dan menusuk jantung Tamaki. Kyoya sudah tidak bisa tenang.

"Maafkan aku. Semalam ada badai, jadi aku harus menutup telinga dan mata Haruhi agar ia tidak ketakutan…" jelas Tamaki saat detik berikutnya Kyoya melepaskan cengkraman di piyamanya dan berbalik memunggunginya. "A-aku bisa pesankan pita yang lain sekarang juga." Tambah Tamaki.

_Pesankan? Maksudnya membelikannya untuk Renge? Untuk Renge-nya?!_

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Kyoya galak.

"Loh? Kyoya-sempai?" Kyoya dan Tamaki menoleh ke arah Haruhi yang sudah duduk di atas futon. Mata dan telinganya sudah tidak ditutupi apa-apa. "Sempai sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu." Kyoya tidak berminat menjelaskan lebih jauh makanya ia langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Loh? Ini 'kan pita milik Renge-chan?" Haruhi sepertinya baru sadar setelah melihat pita di tangannya. Semalam ia terlalu panik hingga tidak tahu kain apa yang Tamaki gunakan untuk menutup matanya. "Apa mungkin Kyoya-sempai datang ke sini untuk mengambil ini?" Haruhi menatap Kyoya sambil mengacungkan pita itu. Mau tak mau Kyoya berbalik lagi.

"Tidak jadi. Aku tidak akan memberikan pita itu pada Houshakuji." Jawab Kyoya ketus sambil melempar tatapannya pada Tamaki yang hanya bisa tersenyum garing.

Haruhi menatap Tamaki dan Kyoya bergantian lantas tersenyum. "Ah~ aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau siang ini kita pergi mencari pita baru untuk Renge-chan?"

"Tapi kita 'kan akan pergi ke Barcelona untuk bulan madu." Sergah Tamaki cepat.

"Tapi pesawatnya baru akan berangkat nanti sore 'kan?"

"Ah. Benar."

Haruhi menatap Kyoya lagi. "Aku tahu tempat bagus yang menjual pita dan aksesoris wanita."

"Ha?" Kyoya mengerutkan alis.

.

.

.

.

"Wuahh… bagus sekali pitanya!" Renge menjerit senang melihat jejeran pita berwarna-warni di dalam toko aksesori milik teman Haruhi di sebuah mall. Haruhi tersenyum senang dan mengajak Renge mengitari rak-rak pajangan lain dengan ditemani temannya, Mei-chan. Sementara itu, Kyoya melipat tangannya kesal di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tamaki bingung melihat wajah Kyoya yang masih jutek juga. "Renge senang, apa kamu tidak senang?"

Kyoya tidak menjawab dan meninggalkan Tamaki, menghilang di balik rak anting-anting.

"Dasar Kyoya." Tamaki tersenyum geli.

"Ada apa?" Haruhi tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah Tamaki.

"Biasa. Kyoya masih juga belum bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri." Tamaki tersenyum

"Hmm," Haruhi menatap Kyoya yang berdiri mengamati sebuah jepitan di ujung ruangan. "Tapi aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja." Ia menatap Tamaki lagi. "Mereka akan terus sama-sama, 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Dengan satu tangan, Tamaki mengacak puncak kepala Haruhi sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari sesuatu yang imut juga untukmu."

Sementara semua orang—bahkan Renge—terlihat senang sambil memilih macam-macam pita, bando, dan lain-lain, Kyoya yang berdiri di pojok ruangan dekat rak jepitan rambut hanya bisa menghela napas kesal. Kesal karena percaya begitu saja pada pilihan Haruhi dan Tamaki untuk datang ke toko rakyat jelata semacam ini. Padahal ia bisa menemukan tempat yang lebih bagus, pita yang lebih bagus, dengan kualitas dan warna yang terbaik. Ia tidak mau memberikan barang kualitas dua untuk Renge.

"Kyaaa~~ Kawaiii~~"

Kyoya menoleh kerena mendengar seruan Renge pada bayangannya sendiri yang sedang memakai pita satin berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna dress yang dipakainya hari ini. Sekali lagi Kyoya mendengus.

Ia sudah lupa bagaimana Renge yang dulu. Renge yang begitu tergila-gila padanya karena mengiranya sebagai Ichijo Miyabi—tokoh game yang Renge idolakan dari Uki Doki Memorial. Saat itu Kyoya berpura-pura menyukai semua yang Renge lakukan meski semuanya menyebalkan—cukup mudah, mengingat ia sudah sering melakukannya. Bahkan saat Renge menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dengan sorot mata kecewa karena tahu yang sebenarnya—bahwa Kyoya tidaklah berhati sebersih kain yang baru di-laundry—Kyoya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia tidak merasa sedih. Sebaliknya, ia merasa cukup senang. Dan saat Renge yang salah mengenali Haruhi sebagai laki-laki kemudian jatuh cinta padanya, Kyoya masih tidak peduli.

Tapi entah sejak kapan, mungkin saat ia menyadari wajah sedih dan bingung Renge di bandara saat mengantar kepergian Haruhi dan Tamaki ke Boston. Saat itu karena ucapan Ranka, terbongkarlah semua kebohongan Host Club selama ini bahwa sebenarnya Haruhi adalah seorang perempuan. Mungkin sejak itu Kyoya jadi memperhatikan Renge lagi. Ia sepertinya…err sedikit bersimpati. Patah hati sekali sepertinya cukup menyakitkan, apalagi kalau ditambah yang kedua dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah perempuan.

Lama setelahnya, saat mereka semua sudah lulus sekolah dan mulai kuliah, tiba-tiba saja ayahnya mengatakan kalau ia sudah dijodohkan dengan Renge. Kyoya tahu ia masih punya banyak tujuan, dan menikan bukan salah satunya. Tapi otak otomatisnya berpikir ini adalah jalan pintasnya. Dan akhirnya ia berkata 'ya'. Ia tidak mengira ucapannya yang ia lontarkan tanpa maksud lain selain mendapatkan dukungan penuh keluarga Houshakuji malah berbalik memerangkapnya. Ia serius dengan Renge.

Sayangnya Renge yang dulu sangat menggilainya sudah tidak ada. Di acara makan malam pertama keluarga mereka, Renge bersikap sangat formal padanya. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat datar juga sepertinya. Tidak lagi ada panggilan 'Kyoya-sama' keluar dari bibir Renge. Dan sekarang, Kyoya nyaris meledak karena bingung dengan perasaannya yang sangat tersiksa.

"Kamu mau beli yang ini?" Tanya Kyoya datar pada Renge yang terlonjak kaget karena Kyoya muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangnya. Diliriknya sudut lain toko. Di sana, Tamaki sedang heboh meminta Haruhi memakai bando lucu berwarna putih sementara Mei-chan memeluk beberapa bando lain di sebelah mereka.

"Y-ya. Sepertinya." Renge sedikit tergagap dan langsung melepas ikatan pitanya dan membuat rambutnya terurai lagi.

"Apa tidak mau cari ke tempat yang lain?"

"Yang ini bagus."

Lalu hening. Renge hanya diam menatap pita di tangannya sementara Kyoya berdiri di belakangnya. Dalam hati Renge bingung dengan tingkah Kyoya yang semakin tidak biasa.

"Hanya itu?" Pertanyaan keluar lagi dari mulut Kyoya yang sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin bicara sejak tadi. Ia mendengus saat pertanyaannya hanya dijawab oleh anggukan singkat.

"Aku mau bayar ini dulu." Dengan langkah seribu, Renge meninggalkan Kyoya yang menatap punggung Renge dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia bisa lihat dengan jelas Renge hanya ingin menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari dirinya.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Kyoya melangkahkan kakinya juga ke arah kasir. Sekilas ia mengacak rambut hitamnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya supaya mereka bisa seperti dulu.

Seperti dulu?

Ya. Benar. Kyoya sangat merindukan apa yang mereka lakukan dulu. Saat itu ia bisa mendengar suara Renge yang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Kyoya-sama' setiap hari dan meskipun setelah Renge tahu kebenarannya, mereka tetap bisa berinteraksi dengan baik. Tidak seperti sekarang. Renge bahkan seperti enggan menatapnya. Apa salahnya coba? Ia yakin ia sudah bersikap layaknya pria terhormat dan menjaga Renge sebaik-baiknya. Em. Mungkin karena yang ia lakukan di gereja?

"Cih." Kyoya sepertinya harus segera meminta maaf. Salahnya sudah melakukan itu tanpa izin.

"Ootori Kyoya?"

Seketika Kyoya mendongak, matanya—juga mata Renge, Haruhi, Tamaki dan Mei-chan—menatap sosok wanita anggun yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk toko.

"Oh~~ benar ternyata! Aku kira aku salah lihat saat melihat kalian masuk ke toko ini. Makanya aku sengaja ke sini."

"Nanako-san…" Tamaki langsung menghampiri Nanako.

"Hei. Kudengar kalian sudah menikah?" Wanita cantik itu tersenyum pada Tamaki dan Haruhi. "Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir."

"Sayang sekali memang… padahal kami sangat menantikan kehadiranmu." Sahut Haruhi.

"Aku yakin sudah mengirimkanmu undangannya jauh-jauh hari." Tamaki menambahkan. "Sengaja kulakukan agar semua orang sudah tahu dari jauh-jauh hari agar bisa meluangkan waktu."

"Ah… itu karena," wanita itu melirik ke arah Kyoya. Tapi ternyata yang dilirik sedang sibuk dengan orang lain.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu pucat…" Kyoya mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh wajah Renge yang pucat luar biasa. Tapi Renge melangkah mundur menghindari tangan Kyoya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…" Sahut Renge cepat. "Ah-itu. Sepertinya Nona itu ingin bicara padamu."

Kyoya menolehkan wajahnya searah tunjukan jari Renge. Memang benar Nanako sedang menatapnya. Wanita itu tidak ada rubahnya sejak dulu. Tetap terlihat anggun meski dalamnya liar. Kyoya ingat Nanako nyaris loncat dari lantai dua untuk menghindari dirinya.

"Hmmm." Mata Nanako meneliti Renge sambil kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyoya. "Kudengar kau juga sudah bertunangan. Kalau begitu, Nona ini pastilah Houshakuji Renge?" ia mengulurkan tangan pada Renge disertai senyuman manis. "Namaku Shouji Nanako," Nanako mengerling ke arah Kyoya sekilas. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Sahut Renge datar.

Nanako mengerutkan alis dan menatap Kyoya dengan senyum geli. "Kulihat kau menemukan gadis yang unik." Komentarnya. Sementara itu yang dikomentari terlihat tersinggung. Melihat tanda-tanda yang buruk itu, dengan segera Kyoya membawa Nanako ke luar toko.

"Ada apa? Sikapmu tidak biasa." Komentar Nanako sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit akibat cengkraman tangan Kyoya. Matanya menatap ke dalam toko di mana orang-orang itu menatap mereka heran.

"Maaf." Kyoya hanya menjawab singkat. Diurutnya sekilas pangkal hidungnya.

Nanako tersenyum. "Aku mengenali ekspresi itu." Kyoya menoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Nanako tersenyum sambil melempar tatapannya ke arah Renge. Kyoya mengikuti arah tatapan Nanako dan meneguk ludah susah payah. Ia melakukan kesalahan dengan membawa Nanako ke luar. Sekarang Renge menatapnya dingin dari dalam toko.

"Aku juga kenal ekspresi itu." Ucap Nanako lagi, membuat Kyoya mengerutkan alis. "Gadis itu cemburu padaku. Wah, wah… tak kusangka kamu menemukan gadis seperti itu." Dulu Nanako yakin orang seperti Kyoya tidak akan bisa menemukan pasangan. Baginya, Kyoya terlihat kaku dan pengekang. Jenis laki-laki yang akan ia hindari.

_Cemburu?_ Kyoya menatap ke arah Renge lagi tapi gadis itu memunggunginya dan sibuk bicara dengan kasir toko.

"Aku tidak yakin," sahut Kyoya.

"Hm." Nanako memasang senyum tipis. "Aku dengar kalian baru bertunangan dua bulan?" Kyoya tidak menjawab apa-apa. "Sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengan Houshakuji-san di sebuah pesta, tapi kami tidak saling menyapa jadi ia mungkin tidak tahu aku. Tapi yang jelas, dia dulu orang yang ceria. Sekarang… Kau apakan gadis itu? Kenapa kau tularkan sifatmu padanya?"

Kyoya tidak tahu kalau begitulah pikiran Nanako tentang Renge. Apa benar? "Hanya perasaanmu." Lagi-lagi Kyoya menjawab datar. "Lalu apa kamu ada perlu denganku?"

Nanako menepuk bahu Kyoya keras. "Jangan terlalu seriuslah. Aku hanya lewat saja."

"Oh ya?" balas Kyoya dengan tatapan tetap terarah ke toko. Sekilas tadi Renge menoleh ke sini dan langsung memalingkan lagi wajahnya.

"Hm. Sepertinya mood-mu sedang jelek. Kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Aku ingin berpamitan dengan Suoh-kun dan istrinya." Nanako melangkah masuk meninggalkan Kyoya. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa aku akan menikah."

Mata Kyoya membelalak. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Nanako. Wanita yang dulu sangat teguh pendirian dan pernah menyabotase acara omiai-nya sebanyak tiga kali ini sekarang berencana menikah? Saking terkejutnya, Kyoya diam saja saat Nanako berpamitan dengan yang lain. Ia baru sadar saat Nanako sudah pergi.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi menatap Kyoya bingung. Renge sendiri memilih diam saja sambil merogoh ponsel di tas kecilnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyoya?" Tamaki menepuk bahunya cukup keras hingga Kyoya terlonjak.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tahu? Kau aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini…" Komentar Tamaki.

Kyoya menggeleng kecil, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Saat itulah ia melihat Renge yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Ya. Pesankan tiket kelas apa saja. Aku tidak peduli. Ya. Aku tunggu lima belas menit lagi." Ucap Renge pada orang di seberang sana lalu ia memutus sambungannya. Begitu ia mendongak, dilihatnya semua orang menatapnya.

"Siapa yang kau telepon?" Hanya Kyoya yang angkat bicara. Sementara Haruhi mencoba menarik Tamaki dan Mei-chan agar sedikit mundur. Ia bisa membaca situasinya. Tidak seperti Tamaki yang tadi ingin ikut-ikutan bicara.

"Hanya salah satu orangku." Jawab Renge. Ia sadar dengan tatapan tajam Kyoya ke arahnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sejak Nanako muncul, perasaan Renge yang sempat membaik, rusak lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau akan pulang ke Prancis denganku?" Nada suara Kyoya terdengar berbahaya. Renge sendiri sampai tidak sanggup menatap wajah Kyoya. Suara dan tatapan tajamnya adalah kolaborasi buruk untuk jantungnya.

"Aku ingin pulang lebih cepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Renge melempar tatapan sengit pada Kyoya dan langsung pergi ke luar toko tanpa bicara apa-apa. Kyoya memutar matanya sekilas, sama sekali tidak percaya ia harus melakukan adegan-kejar-mengejar-pasangan yang konyol itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Renge pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu!" Tamaki mencoba menahan Kyoya. Tapi tepisan tangan Kyoya lebih kuat darinya.

"Aku urus ini dulu." Kata Kyoya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, mengejar Renge yang secara mengejutkan berubah menjadi atlet lari.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tamaki menoleh menatap Haruhi. "Kita kejar?"

"Hm. Yah, hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja. Ayo kita ikuti mereka." Tamaki mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Haruhi dan menggandeng tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu kubilang!"

Kyoya berhasil mengejar lari Renge—yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa cepat itu—tepat saat gadis itu menggapai pintu mobil. Renge menggeliat dalam dekapannya dan Kyoya terpaksa melepaskan Renge karena ia tidak mau orang-orang yang sekarang memperhatikan mereka berpikir macam-macam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kau ingin pulang? Aku sudah mem-booking tiket pesawat untuk lusa." Kata Kyoya.

"Aku akan ganti kerugianmu." Jawab Renge tanpa menatap Kyoya.

Entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Renge barusan membuat Kyoya naik darah. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu pada Nanako?" tanyanya sinis. Renge langsung mendongak menatapnya dengan sorot mata marah. Untuk sesaat, seolah Renge ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi detik berikutnya Renge sudah berada di dalam mobil dan memerintahkan mobil itu untuk melaju pergi, membawanya sejauh mungkin dari Kyoya.

"Huh. Jadi benar cemburu?"

Mata sipitnya menatap dari balik lensa kaca mata. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti Renge sekarang. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memukul orang saat itu.

"Sempai?"

Kyoya menoleh—masih dengan wajah sangar yang membuat Tamaki dan Haruhi merinding.

"Kemana Renge-chan?" Tanya Haruhi yang hanya dijawab dengan gedikkan leher Kyoya ke arah jalan raya.

"Anu… Kyoya, apa kau ada masalah dengan Renge?" Tanya Tamaki.

Kyoya mendengus. Bukan _dirinya _yang ada masalah, tapi gadis itu! Rutuk Kyoya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ia harus segera menemukan celah diantara jadwalnya yang padat sebelum lusa depan untuk bisa secepatnya menyusul Renge.

"Tunggu Kyoya!" Tamaki menahan sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa melihat sesuatu menghilang dari diri Kyoya. Tatapan percaya dirinya. "Masalah ini, sebaiknya kita bicarakan bersama…"

"Hah?"

"Tamaki-sempai benar." Haruhi mengiyakan usul suaminya dan maju selangkah mendekat. "Jika masalah ini terlalu berat bagi Kyoya-sempai tangani sendiri, mari kita selesaikan bersama."

"Apa-apaan itu?" Kyoya berdecak. Seorang Ootori sepertinya tidak mungkin tidak tahu cara memecahkan masalah sepele begini. Ia sudah belajar bagaimana memecahkan masalah yang melibatkan perekonomian dan kelangsungan hidup pegawainya. Juga kasus-kasus bisnis lain yang tidak pernah gagal ia pecahkan. Sekarang, hanya masalah seperti ini apa ia tidak mampu?

"Kami sama sekali tidak menganggap Kyoya-sempai tidak mampu." Ujar Haruhi tiba-tiba seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, posisinya berubah dari yang biasanya saat Kyoya-lah yang membaca pikiran Haruhi. "Tapi karena Kyoya-sempai dan Renge-chan adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi kami, kami ingin membantu."

"Itu benar Kyoya." Tamaki tersenyum lembut.

Kyoya menatap lantai basement di bawah kakinya. Sebenarnya, ia benar-benar tidak yakin ia bisa. Untuk masalah hati dan perasaan, ia butuh dari sekedar data hitungan. Bagaimana mungkin ia memprediksi reaksi Renge-chan saat ia sendiri kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Mungkin cinta tidak sesederhana itu. Dan setahu Kyoya, belum ada ilmuan yang menemukan formula penjinak wanita yang sedang marah.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyoya akhirnya. Ia sadar ia harus meminimalkan resiko yang akan diterimanya. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa memberikan pendapat tentang wanita lebih baik dari wanita itu sendiri? Ada Haruhi. Semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Karena Host Club adalah—"

"Keluarga."

Ya. Ya. Kyoya tahu itu.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Mungkin cinta tidak sesederhana itu. Dan setahu Kyoya, belum ada ilmuan yang menemukan formula penjinak wanita yang sedang marah.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyoya akhirnya. Ia sadar ia harus meminimalkan resiko yang akan diterimanya. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa memberikan pendapat tentang wanita lebih baik dari wanita itu sendiri? Ada Haruhi. Semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Karena Host Club adalah—"

"Keluarga."

Ya. Ya. Kyoya tahu itu.

.

.

.

* * *

The Akuma Smile

Houshakuji Renge xXx Ootori Kyoya

Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

Story by C.M.A

* * *

"Jadi, bisa diulangi sekali lagi?"

Mata Kyoya memicing dari balik lensa kaca matanya. Ia benar-benar bodoh sudah melibatkan teman-temannya di club.

Selama sejam terakhir ia sudah menceritakan perasaannya seperti yang diminta Haruhi, juga pendapatnya mengenai Renge. Wajahnya sudah merah melebihi kepiting rebus dan sekarang si kembar menyebalkan itu memintanya mengulanginya lagi hanya karena mereka datang terlambat. Mereka tidak tahu neraka macam apa yang sudah Kyoya lalui hanya untuk bisa mengatakan bagian terdalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggoda Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi melempar tatapan memperingatkan pada si kembar Hitachiin yang hari ini juga mengajak serta adik kecil mereka, Ageha.

"To-Tonoo…" Ageha sendiri sepertinya malah sudah melupakan kakak-kakaknya dan memilih untuk bermain-main dengan Tamaki yang tentu saja menyambutnya dengan gembira.

"Haruhi! Lihat ini!" Tamaki melempar Ageha ke udara dan menangkapnya lagi, membuat bocah kecil itu tertawa geli. "Tidakkah dia lucu? Dia imut kan? Ya kan?" Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ah… memang imut sekali." Haruhi ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah dua orang berbeda gender dan generasi itu.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini kita tidak akan tidur! Kita harus berusaha agar bisa segera memiliki Suoh kecil." Tamaki menyerahkan Ageha pada Kaoru dan mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat.

"CHOTTO!"

Haruhi menarik kerah baju Tamaki karena bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu di depan seorang anak kecil dan semua anggota host club.

"Ah Haruhi~~ ini kan masih sore… apa seharusnya aku tidak membatalkan rencana honey moon kita? Sepertinya kamu bersemangat sekali hari ini." ujar Tamaki malu-malu yang sama sekali tidak paham maksud Haruhi dan malah membuatnya mendapatkan gamparan sadis dari Haruhi yang wajahnya merah padam.

"Rasakan!" Kaoru dan Hikaru memeletkan lidahnya. Itu balasan karena Tamaki sudah memonopoli adik kesayangan mereka sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya Tama-chan sedang sangat bersemangat sekali ya?" Honey-sempai tersenyum lebar sambil menggengam garpu kue. Tiga piring kue sudah tertumpuk di hadapannya. Tidak masalah sih ia makan berapa banyak kue, toh sekarang mereka sedang berada di kediaman Haninozuka.

"Sudahlah sempai. Jangan dibahas lagi." Haruhi cemberut. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Reiko-chan?"

"Ah, dia ada di sini kok. Hanya saja dia sedang tidur." Jawab Honey-sempai.

"Tidur?" alis Hitachiin brother dan Haruhi mengerut. "Di mana?"

"Di sana." Tunjuk Honey-sempai dengan garpu ke arah peti mati besar di seberang ruangan.

"HIIIYYYY!"

"Apa itu? Peti Mati?!"

"Reiko-chan tidur di sana?!"

"Bukankah dia sedang hamil? Bagimana kalau dia kehabisan oksigen di dalam sana?!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Reiko-chan suka tidur di dalam sana bahkan aku juga tidur di dalam sana." Honey-sempai tersenyum polos dengan krim menempel di sudut bibirnya.

_SENYUM POLOSMU ITU MENGERIKAN!_

Ah, tapi apa yang bisa mereka katakan? Sudah jadi resiko jika menikahi gadis penggila ilmu hitam itu.

Sementara keributan kembali berlanjut, Kyoya melesakkan dirinya semakin dalam ke sofa yang beraroma cokelat. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Otaknya sulit diajak berpikir saat semua orang itu berteriak-teriak di sekelilingnya. Seharusnya ia pulang saja.

"Ini, minumlah."

Kyoya menoleh dan mendapati Mori-sempai menyidirkan secangkir teh yang mengepul. Ia diam sebentar sebelum menerimanya. Perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang setelah meminumnya.

"Terima kasih." gumamnya. Mori hanya mengangguk dan kembali diam.

"Baiklah! Kita kembali ke masalah utamanya!" Tamaki yang sudah kembali bersemangat setelah menerima pukulan telak Haruhi, mengambil alih komando lagi. "Seperti yang tadi sudah Kyoya katakan, ia serius dengan Renge dan benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya."

Mendengar ucapan Tamaki yang mengulas lagi isi hatinya secara gamblang membuat telinga Kyoya memerah seketika. Si bodoh itu memang keterlaluan.

"Sayangnya, hari ini mereka bertengkar." Lanjut Tamaki lagi. "Jadi, operasi kali ini kita namakan operasi 'Transformasi Kyoya'." Ia menuliskan kalimat itu besar-benar di _white board._

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Tono?" tanya Hikaru dan Kaoru bersamaan.

"Mudah! Kali ini kita hanya akan membantu Kyoya menjadi berkepribadian seperti Ichijo Miyabi yang Renge idolakan! Dengan begitu, Renge akan luluh dan Kyoya memiliki kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya."

"Ide bagus!" sahut si kembar dan Honey-sempai.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja kita buatkan surat cinta! Seperti ini!" Hikaru menarik keluar secarik kertas putih.

_"'__**Love! Love! **_**Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, hatiku cenat-cenut! Hihi! Ini seperti badai topan abadi yang tak akan pernah bisa berhenti, di mana ****_love_**** selalu berkecamuk di dalam hatiku. Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu di atas bahtera nuh, ~noda! ~noda!'**" Mereka membaca isinya dengan ceria. Isi surat yang menggelikan itu sebenarnya adalah hasil karya bersama si kembar dan Kyoya yang khusus ditulis untuk Shuzusima Toru beberapa tahun lalu.

"Anoo… apa itu mungkin dilakukan?" tanya Haruhi ragu.

"Kenapa?" empat kepala itu menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya.

"Setahuku, pribadi Ichijo Miyabi yang Renge idolakan adalah pemuda berhati lembut yang seperti malaikat. Lalu, apa makhluk di sana itu terlihat seperti malaikat?" Haruhi menunjuk ke belakang bahunya.

GYAAA! SETAN MUNCULLL!—

Setelah dipermalukan dengan ocehan mereka yang keterlaluan, tidak salah kalau sekarang Kyoya terbakar amarah dan wajahnya berubah mengerikan. Rambutnya bahkan terlihat seolah meretih tersetrum listrik.

"Hiiyyy!" keempatnya meringkuk di bawah tatapan maut Oni-Kyoya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MELAKUKAN ITU!"

"BAIKKK!"

Sungguh. Kyoya merasa sangat sangat bodoh.

.

.

.

Renge menarik selimutnya lebih rapat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk bersembunyi dari cahaya matahari yang membanjiri kamarnya. Entah siapa yang sudah membuka tirai jendela kamarnya padahal Renge sudah berpesan ia tidak ingin dibangunkan sebelum sore. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama di pesawat dengan menangis dan sekarang ia kehabisan tenaga.

"Uhh…" Renge menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan mata masih terpejam. Perlahan ia membuka matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari. Kamarnya terlihat terang benderang dan luas seperti yang ia ingat terakhir kali. Tapi ada yang aneh. Ia mencium aroma yang sangat familiar—

"Kyo…ya?"

—aroma _cologne_ yang biasa dipakai Kyoya.

Senyum terkembang di wajah Kyoya. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan hingga Renge yakin ia pasti bermimpi. Dengan kasar, ia menggosok-gosokkan kepalan tangannya di atas mata yang sudah membengkak dan menghitam.

"Berhenti." Kyoya menangkap tangannya dan menariknya turun. Ingin rasanya Renge menepis tangan Kyoya saat itu juga tapi tubuhnya masih lelah sekali. "Matamu bisa bertambah bengkak." Dan sekarang pemuda itu bertingkah manis lagi padanya.

Renge menunduk menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang saling berpangku. Ini pasti salah tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah hingga rasanya tadi untuk sesaat ia merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Renge pelan, sama sekali tidak berani menoleh ke arah Kyoya.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati meja rias Renge dan duduk di kursinya. "Sebentar lagi pelayanmu datang membawa sarapan dan kompresan untuk matamu. Sebaiknya sekarang kamu cuci muka dulu." Kata Kyoya. Jelas sekali ia hanya ingin membelokkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi Renge tidak mau ambil pusing. Dari pengalamannya, tidak ada gunanya jika ia adu argumen dengan seorang Ootori Kyoya. Maka dari itu pula ia kabur kemarin. Meski memalukan dan sangat kekanakkan, itu lebih baik dari pada menangis di hadapan pemuda itu.

Saat ia kembali dari kamar mandi, baki makanan dan mangkuk besar berisi air dingin sudah ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Dengan isyarat tangan, Kyoya meminta Renge untuk naik kembali ke atas ranjang. Sementara itu Kyoya menarik kursinya lebih dekat ke ranjang dan meletakkan meja kecil di atas ranjang Renge beserta sarapannya.

"Makanlah." Kata Kyoya pendek.

Renge memang belum makan dari kemarin. Tubuhnya letih dan hatinya lelah. Ia sudah menghabiskan belasan jam hanya untuk tidur. Dan sekarang saat ia benar-benar kelaparan, ia malah harus menyantap makanannya dengan Kyoya yang tidak memalingkan wajahnya barang sekilas. Mata cokelat Kyoya memerhatikan tiap gerakan tangannya, tiap gerakan bibirnya, bahkan lidahnya yang menjulur untuk menjilat bibirnya yang basah oleh sup. Renge merasa sedang makan di ruang interogasi. Anehnya, ia merasa lebih tenang dengan adanya Kyoya.

Begitu ia selesai mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet, Kyoya langsung menyingkirkan meja dan peralatan makan Renge.

"Sekarang berbaringlah. Aku akan mengompres matamu."

Tentu saja Renge punya banyak pertanyaan. Ia malah sebelumnya merasa khawatir dengan ekspresi wajah yang harus ia tunjukkan pada Kyoya jika mereka bertemu lagi setelah ia meninggalkan Kyoya secara dramatis kemarin lusa. Namun bisa melihat tubuh ramping itu memeras handuk kecil untuk mengompresnya di sini, di rumahnya yang ada di Prancis yang berarti bermil-mil jauhnya dari Jepang, membuat perasaannya membaik kembali dan yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah bermanja-manja pada Kyoya.

Yang sebenarnya, kalau perlu digaris bawahi, sangatlah mustahil untuk dilakukan. Dia hanyalah aset berjalan, ingat? Mungkin hal seperti ini hanyalah sesuatu yang Kyoya anggap bagian dari tugasnya. Dan Renge seharusnya tidak mengartikannya secara berbeda.

Ah. Sakitnya.

Setelah posisinya dirasa nyaman, Renge manutup matanya dan Kyoya meletakkan handuk dingin itu di atas matanya yang membengkak. Entah apa yang Kyoya pikir tentang matanya, mengapa sampai bisa begitu. Renge cukup yakin dengan otak pintarnya Kyoya bisa tahu, hanya saja malu sekali untuk dipikirkan.

Tidak terdengar suara apa-apa setelah itu. Gelap yang menyelimuti Renge membuatnya sedikit waspada. Apa Kyoya sudah pergi? Renge menunggu, dan rasanya seperti berjam-jam hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan memanggil nama Kyoya.

"Kyoya?"

Harusnya Renge mulai belajar untuk bertahan dari godaan untuk meladeni setiap permainan yang Kyoya lakukan. Selalu saja ia yang terlihat bodoh di sini.

Saat menunggu sahutan dari Kyoya, yang Renge rasakan adalah sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dan meremasnya pelan. Tangan itu besar dan terasa sedikit dingin.

Tangan Kyoya.

Mereka mungkin pernah berciuman—jika itu memang bisa disebut ciuman. Tapi mereka belum pernah berpegangan tangan dalam artian sebenarnya. Hal seperti ini bahkan lebih sulit untuk dilakukan dibandingkan menyatukan dua bibir. Kenapa? Karena tidak mungkin ada gandengan tangan yang hanya bertahan dua detik—paling lama.

"Maafkan aku."

Seolah belum cukup memenuhi otaknya dengan pertanyaan, Kyoya menambahnya lagi dengan perkataan randomnya. Bukankah seharusnya Renge yang meminta maaf? Bukannya dia yang sudah mengacau? Pergi begitu saja dan bertindak semaunya?

"Umh… Ti-tidak perlu." Renge sungguh penasaran bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kyoya sekarang. Jika bukan wajah datar atau menggoda, yang Renge lihat biasanya Kyoya memasang ekspresi marah. Tapi dari nada suaranya, tidak ada satu pun ekspresi itu yang sepertinya sesuai. "Aku yang minta maaf."

Hening lagi. Renge bahkan bisa mendengar derak pelan jarum jam di kamarnya. Selain itu, tangan mereka yang berpegangan berubah menjadi hangat. Sekali lagi Renge meneriaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati kalau seharusnya ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyoya dan meminta pemuda itu menunggunya di lantai bawah hingga ia bisa menguasai diri. Sekarang Renge khawatir suara debaran jantungnya akan menyaingi suara jarum jam. Ah. Lagi-lagi hal bodoh terjadi.

Tapi Renge tidak mau melepaskan tangan ini. Genggaman mereka terasa lembab dan licin, tapi tetap, Renge tidak mau melepaskannya. Seolah-olah genggaman itu menyalurkan kehangatan ke seluruh tubuhnya dan rasa aman tercipta di dadanya. Ia merasa aman bersama pemuda yang sudah membuatnya patah hati dua kali hanya karena sebuah genggaman tangan.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menghilangkan pitamu." Kyoya mulai berbicara lagi. "Kamu bahkan meninggalkan pitamu yang baru di meja kasir."

Ah. Benarkah?

"Shouji-san…" –Renge langsung membeku mendengar nama itu di sebut. "Dia hanya teman lama. Kami bertemu beberapa tahun lalu di Barcelona. Dia wanita yang baik." Oke, sekarang Renge mulai merasa retak. "Menyebalkan, memang, tapi baik."

Ah, itu lebih baik.

"Kemarin dia datang untuk mengatakan kalau dia akan menikah."

"Dan satu lagi," Kyoya menggantung ucapannya. Entah karena apa. Mungkin ragu? Setahu Renge, seorang Ootori berada di baris paling akhir dalam daftar orang yang ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba saja, Renge merasa gugup.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menciummu."

Panas. Pipinya panas. Bahkan telinganya juga! Habislah dia digoda oleh Kyoya setelah pemuda itu melihat rona merah di pipinya. Pasti ia akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'dasar bocah' atau 'bodoh'. Tapi sepertinya nada bicaranya sedikit berubah. Agak lebih pelan dan lemah. Jangan-jangan ia juga malu dan sengaja memelankan suaranya?

"Su-sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi!"

Pasti ia terdengar benar-benar polos dan memalukan. Tapi Renge tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Tapi setelah ia mengatakannya, Kyoya kembali diam.

Renge menunggu sambil berusaha menormalkan debaran jantungnya dan menajamkan telinga. Tapi nihil. Ia sudah menghitung dalam hati dan Kyoya sudah terdiam selama semenit.

"Kyoya?" akhirnya, sekali lagi, jika benar ini permainan yang dimainkan Kyoya, Renge kalah dengan membuka kompresannya. Tapi ia tidak mendapati tatapan tajam pemuda itu, melainkan tubuh yang lelah, berbaring ganjil dengan posisi setengah duduk dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Kyoya…"

Renge tersenyum kecil. Wajah Kyoya terlihat seperti malaikat sekarang. Tenang dan damai. Pastilah dia sangat lelah hingga bisa-bisanya tertidur di tepi ranjang Renge. Untunya ranjangnya lumayan tinggi.

Perjalanan Jepang-Prancis memang cukup menguras energi. Tapi biasanya Kyoya bahkan hanya tidur beberapa jam sehari karena ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menganalisis data. Dan sekarang ia tumbang hanya karena kelelahan setelah penerbangan? Mustahil. Saat ia berpikir pasti ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal, ia baru menyadari kalau mata Kyoya juga memiliki lingkaran hitam.

"_Ne_, Kyoya…" Tangan Renge terangkat untuk menyisiri rambut Kyoya ke belakang agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan. Terutama, untuk apa ia datang menyebrangi benua hanya untuk menjelaskan hal itu? Apa karena ia takut Renge akan memutuskan secara sepihak pertunangan mereka? Atau karena ia begitu gelisah seperti dirinya sehingga merasa begitu lemah? "Apa kamu tidak tidur karena memikirkanku?"

Ah. Kalau Kyoya masih bangun, tidak mungkin Renge berani menanyakan hal itu. Tapi sekarang Kyoya sedang tidur dan ia bisa mengatakan apapun yang ia mau.

Renge menghela napas. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa perih dan panas.

"_Ne,_ Kyoya…" bisiknya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

.


End file.
